Protector
by Vilnious
Summary: Another OC story by me things may change later. same OCs from my last story new stand alone plot. review or not as you wish
1. Chapter 1

Amaranth had grown up in this forest it is and always will be here home. She was raised by this family in the the forest since she was 6, now this family was different than most people because they were wolf faunas. There was Mom and Dad and the sweet Cobalt. Cobalt was 2 years younger than her but he acted older, so he would call him older brother. He had a lot of books on every subject he kept in caves around the forest so he was also very smart and so was she because she read them too.

Now at the age of 14 Amaranth is headed out on her own into the city to live in the city and go to school over the next 2 years she would visit her family in the forest and brought Cobalt new books to read. She had lots of money because even though they lived in the forest they still knew of the world and had found treasure in the forest near the mountains.

Amaranth just started at Signal high school and has plans to go to Beacon University she could get in early because of all the books she read she was the top student in all her classes but she didn't want to. She was in the cafeteria they had TV in there and the show that was on was interrupted for some breaking news the headline read "Police shot and killed monsters" She freezes as she recognizes the 2 people who raised her but no one else. One of her friends leans over and asks "What's wrong?" she doesn't answer and whispers a shocked "no" to everyone's surprise she runs out of the school fast enough to make the track team at the school jealous, she always acted lethargic and never did anything fast, she was very fit mind you but she never showed just how fit she was.

She runs all the way to the forest tears running down her face but she didn't care she had to find Cobalt before someone else did and she was praying that he was alright. She reached the forest and began to search all the caves for him. Finally the last cave he had which was the furthest from the home cave. He was curled in a ball whining back to the opening when he heard her approach his whining ceased and he started to growl she stopped and said quietly "Cobalt"

He immediately stopped growling and turned to look as soon as he sees her he launches himself into her arms and she holds him there not sure how long, her phone rings on a few separate occasions she doesn't even look at it. By the time he broke the contact it was dark. "When tomorrow comes we will get what we can from your other caves and you're going to live with me. Okay?"

"LIVE where those monsters are from. I don't think so" he sounded like he was ready to bolt and never look back. "Look it's the best option and this was I can worry less because I know you will be safer there than out here." "But we are the protectors of the forest." "I don't think the forest needs protecting, but you do. Besides I don't live far from the forest." he still looked unsure but he trusted her so he mumbled out an "okay."

The next day they got back to her house it was a decent size 4 bedroom 2 in the basement and 2 on the top floor the main floor had the kitchen and such she lived in the basement already cause it was cave like and Cobalt put his stuff in the other basement room. seeing as they had time she decided that they should go to the mall and get Cobalt some new clothes. They got back to the apartment for the second time that day as they were discussing the purchase of his coat it was a hooded trench coat that came down to about 4 inches off the ground and was cobalt colored on the inside "I don't see the problem it is awesome." "Ya but where are you gonna where it, it's too hot for summer weather." "Says you."

In the night Amaranth was woken up she didn't know why but she listened and then she heard it, Cobalt was whimpering so she left her nice warm bed to go see what was going on. She very carefully opened the door to his room he was on the bed curled up like when she found him, he was muttering in his sleep and from what she could understand this was a nightmare it appeared that he saw his parents get shot while hiding in some trees seemed officers Fall and Black are the ones that shot them and didn't give a warning either just guns out and bang. She gasps tears escaping her eyes and climbs in the bad and embraces him soon the mutters die and he calms and not long after that she is asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning brings Amaranth waking up and after blinking an few times she realizes and remembers why she is in the other room she looks over to see Cobalt staring at her with a bit of a questioning look as to why she was in his bed. "You were dreaming last night about what happened." he looks away looking a little embarrassed. "What are we doing today?" he asks "We have school I'm gonna bring you to school and get you registered for classes we will be in most of the same classes but a few will be separate." "What do we tell them about how we know each other?" "Uh we can stick with siblings or go with childhood friends, might be better less explaining as to why I never said anything about you not that I really say much about my past anyways."

"Childhood friends it is. But why don't you talk about your past with your friends?" "Tell them I was raised in the forest by beings that were supposedly myth and legend they would just think I'm lied to them. Don't get me wrong you and your family are my family and I love you for taking care of me but the story of our life would get me thrown into a loonie bin." he thinks a but and says "Fair point."

They get to school early so she can get everything taken care of so he can start school today. Once they finished with all the paper work and such first class was half hour away so they sat in the library he was a little dumbfounded cause he had never seen so many books in one place. They were talking he had his hood up when someone came from behind and called Amaranth and they ran over he bolted and hid, her friend saw him run he didn't go far still in ear shot but out of sight.

"Hey Amaranth Where did you go yesterday and who were you talking to just now?" "You will find out in first class who that was. As for where I went you may get the answer one day but I'm not sure when." "What you don't trust me?" "Emmy its not that I don't trust you you are one of 2 people I trust. But the other person I trust will have to give their okay for me to tell you cause they tie directly into the whole thing." "Okay...but I want to know soon I'm your best friend but I don't really know anything about your past."

Just as this 'Emmy' person was leaving he was thinking of going back, but then Emmy was approached by a group of people, by the way they was they stood he could tell that this wasn't good. Having really good hearing he slowing got closer to the group while listening to the conversation. "Hey there hot stuff we should go somewhere to have some fun." a guy said with lust in his eyes. "Rick I would never go anywhere with you ever." she spat back. "Why you gotta be like that, that is rude I'm the best looking guy in this school." "Ya sure if you call being shit out your friend there _good looking_." needless to say the teen took offense to that and brought back his arm to punch her.

Emmy cowers back. Amaranth gets up to try and help but she is too far away. So Cobalt being who he is jumps in just before the punch lands takes the hit right in the chest and doesn't show a reaction the guy named Rick has a satisfying shocked look on his face his fist still against Cobalt he grabs the arm not saying a word and kicks the boy a good 4 feet back he would have gone farther if it wasn't for a wall being there. he then turns making sure the hood is down so this girl can't see his face and points to Amaranth then makes a shoo motion he turns thinking he is gonna fight more but the boy he kicked is unconscious and the others had fled. 'How...disappointing' he thinks shaking his head.

He runs down the hall first to the classroom Amaranth and her friend not far behind "Is he gonna be alright?" she asks when she catches up eh just nods his head "You don't know her why did you help her?" he pulls his hood hood up a bit so they can see his face and eyes and stares at Amaranth for a bit then she just says "Okay fair point." Emmy looked confused and says "He didn't say anything." Amaranth smiles slightly "Earlier I told you I only trusted 2 people and you are one and well.. he is the other I've known him for most of my life so I don't really need to him to talk to know what he is gonna say for instance in regards to the question I asked he would have said 'Ya I didn't know her but she is your friend and I protect anything that cannot protect itself.' He is nice like that." Emmy looks at him and approaches him then holds her hand out "You can call me Emmy but my full name is Elmindreda Black-" she notices he stiffened up and pulls his hand away as he looks at Amaranth "Oh shit I didn't even think bout that um yes she is the daughter who you're thinking of but she is nothing like her parents." He stares at Amaranth for a second "I trust her with my life." He then shifts his stare to her and she notices for the first time his eyes are purple and they are quite piercing like they can see into your soul and read your mind.

He stares into her eyes for a full minute before relaxing and gives a nod. Emmy looks at Amaranth and asks "Okay what was that about? Why did he act like that from my name?" "I'm sorry but at the moment we can't tell you, but he will be observing you for the next little while to see if he can trust you, try to bare with it part of the reason he is giving you a chance is because your first name is like one from his favorite book series, the other part is I trust you which is why he isn't running away right now."


	3. Chapter 3

The first class starts as the teacher walks in "Hello class today we have a new student starting today...Where is Cobalt." He stands up and goes to the front of the class. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Cobalt looks at the class but says nothing " the teacher seemed to be confused " Can you talk young man?" Amaranth then speaks up "He can but with new people he tries not to as often as possible, you may not even hear him speak for a week or 2." The whole room looks at her and the teachers says "Much like yourself it seems you hardly talk at all except to miss Black. How do you two know each other?" "Childhood friends." the teacher accepts the teacher says "I guess that will do. Any questions for the boy before we begin the class."

The class is silent till "If he won't talk not much point in asking questions is there?" turns out that Rick guy and recover quickly. Someone else yells "Don't be a dick Rick." he growls "I'm not I was just stating the obvious. Shut up you idiot." Cobalt glares at Rick who then shuts his mouth and sits down the class is shocked at this and the teacher even is surprised "Oh-ho this is interesting is Rick scared of the new kid?" Rick gets angry and says he isn't and says he will beat anyone that says otherwise Cobalt just looks blankly ahead making people wonder.

The week went by without incident until the last day before the weekend gym class they were outside playing baseball Cobalt was off to the side a bit getting ready to take a turn batting and Rick was on the pitchers mound. Cobalt was looking in a different direction watching Emmy talk to Amaranth when she suddenly calls "LOOK OUT" he could sense the ball coming toward him already and shifted the bat kinda like a sword and thrusts it at the ball the end hits the ball stopping it dead, he picks up the ball and looks over at Rick who frowns and says "Pay attention it's your turn stop staring at the girls you won't be able to get either of them anyways." He smiles back with and with great amusement in his voice responds "More than you."

 _One month later_

The 3 were sitting together talking during a break that was in the middle of classes seeing as Friday was a half day for classes, Cobalt had his back facing the hallway where students were continuously walking by when Emmy spots Rick shifting his way through the crowd towards then his eyes fixed on Cobalt and had a bat in hand she warns Cobalt quickly who waits until Rick is close enough to take an overhead swing with the bat at him in the blink of an eye he stands and closes the distance and knocks the bat out of Ricks hands and grabs him by the throat with his other hand and lifts him up and says very slowly and at a near whisper seeing as the hallway went very quiet "Listen I am already tired of you. If this happens again you will leave my presence on the way to the hospital or morgue depending on what you try either way the third time will be the last time." bringing Rick to meet his eyes and stare for a bit to ensure the message gets through and then releases Rick to let him leave. No one else heard what was said but they all say the look of fear Rick walked away with. Cobalt then said "looks like I owe you one Min."

"Min? Why did you call me Min?" Emmy asked "Simple the nickname of the character who shares your name in a books series is Min so that is what I'll call you." he stated. Amaranth looks at him closely and he stares back "Oh come on stop with the silent conversing all the time I feel left out." the other 2 chuckle for a sec and then Amaranth smiles and says "He has decided to trust you. Are you busy tomorrow?" "I don't think so, what's up?" "I want you to come over tomorrow and we can have a conversation about what happened last month when I disappeared for the day." "I'll be there."

The next day came to see Elmindreda walking up to Amaranth's house she rings the door bell which is answered by Cobalt who welcomes her in and shows her to the living room, she then voices a question "It's 9:00am what are you doing in her house?" "Technically it's mine and we both live here Min." "What the hell? You guys are shacked up?" He started laughing then gets out "Shacked up jumped to that quick didn't you. We have separate rooms." Amaranth walks in with a smile on her face she heard what she said "While it's not likely to happen its not impossible we are more like brother and sister than that."

"What do you mean?" "Well since I was 6 I was living with his family, I only moved out last year to attend school because I wanted to. If what happened last month didn't happen then I'd probably be Introducing you to Cobalt and his family to you right about now." she said with a sad look on her face "What do you mean the only thing that happened last month was those monsters being killed."

"MONSTERS?" Cobalt yelled "You didn't see them walk into your house and shoot your parents...monsters. HA!" removing his hood and letting his ears stand up Amaranth glared at Cobalt "You could have put that better." Emmy just stared at his ears then whispered "They were your parents weren't they?" Cobalt seeming to have gained control of his emotions again said quietly "Yes, there aren't many of us left I'm the last in the area I believe." "Amaranth what happened to your real parents then?"


End file.
